The Lucky BuhBangs
by xxFrostedTeardropxx
Summary: Chad regretted Buh-Bangs, even Sonny hated it. But why did she hate it so much? CHANNY one-shot fluff!


**Sorry for not updating my new sotry im kinda busy with exams =[ here's a oneshot I was bored and was watchin Sonny with a song lol Go Buh-Bangs! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own SWAC I wish I did tho. =)**

_CPOV_

"Poof." I tried to blow my buh-bangs out of my eyes but it didn't't work.

"Damn it!" I sighed in defeat. I quickly turned on the T.V and coincidently So Random was on.

"Ugh." I was about to flip the channel when.

"Now, performing her very first song, Sonny Munroe!"

"Say what!" I laughed hardly and clutched my stomach in laughter.

_I can make the rain stop if I wanna,  
Just by my attitude  
I can take my laptop record a snapshot  
And change your point of view_

My laughter ceased and my eyes widened at her angelic voice. She played the piano so calmly.

"Is that my Sonshine?" I whispered.

_I just entered this brand new world  
And I'm so open hearted  
I know I've got a long way to go  
but I'm, I'm just getting started_

My head was swaying along the music but I quickly shook it off. She sang in key and was so comfortable on stage. How does she do it?

I'm over my head and  
I know it, I know it  
I'm doin' my best  
Not to show it, to show it

I quickly got up and decided to join the audience of So Random! I speed walked to the set but the door was closed. Luckily I spotted Marshall and decided to tug on the heart strings.

"Heeeey Marshall." I said smoothly.

"Chad?" he asked eating a celery.

"Let me in your show, please?" I smiled hopeful.

"Why?" he raised an eyebrow.

"Let me in or else." I sighed.

"Else what?"

"Else I'll uhhhhhh."

"Exactly."

"Look just please let me in." I pleaded one more time.

"Okay." He sighed and opened the back door which led to the audience. I was right on time. I brushed past screaming fans. One person who sood out was the Jo Bro. Oh great. Why was he here? I finally reached the front where I glanced at the singing Sonshine. My stupid buh-bangs were in my way. As she came close to touch hands with the audience her hand gently touched mine. I quickly grabbed it and saw a shocked Sonny. I winked at her and she blushed but continued.

_And maybe there's nothing like this moment  
So just be real and let the truth be spoken  
Whatever's broke I can make it unbroken  
Turn the lead in my hand and the stars stand golden.._

Whoa ironic song. We stood there gazing at each other but she quickly separated our hands and continued with her song. I cheered and Joe was furios at me. Haha.

_I'll find myself in time_

_I know I'll find myself in time__  
_

She finished and waved to her fans. After the show ended I took a fro-yo run and bumped into a startled brunette.

"Sor- Chad?" she looked confused.

"Hey, there Sonny." I smiled and sept my buh-bangs.

"You still have that forehead beard on your head?" she laughed.

"You should thank me for coming to your show." I crossed my arms in anger. She quickly smiled.

"Thanks. Why did you come?" she smirked.

"I was surprised that you could actually have talent." I grinned.

"Nw excuse me I have to cut my buh-bangs. It kinda is weird."

"Kinda?" she chuckled.

"Fine, a lot." I sighed and walked away she stopped me.

"Wait." She cupped my face in her hands and smiled.

"Uhh, heh." I stuttered nervous. Her fingers moved my bangs away from my eyes. She stared deeply in them and turned away.

"What was that for?" I smirked.

"I hate them." She muttered coldly.

"Why?" I asked confused.

"Cause, I couldn't get lost in your eyes. You're stupid buh-bangs were in he way!" she blurted out and blushed. I smirked and laughed.

"So you do get lost in em." I snickered. She nodded slightly.

"Well, then." I took a scissor that was lying on the counter and cut off the bangs. Her eyes widened but then smiled.

"Better?" I asked. She didn't reply but she pulled my tie and fiercely kissed me back. I deepened the kiss. We made out for like 2 minutes but then felt light headed so we pulled away.

"Whoa." I breathed out amazed by her kiss. I dodn't expect that but it was soo good.

"Well, I am a good kisser." She tried to mimick my cocky tone. I laughed at her mimicry.

"Yes. You are." I whispered.

"So, pick you up tomorrow at 7?" I rubbed my neck and smiled. She looked dazzled.

"What's tomorrow?" she asked utterly confued.

"Our first date." I turned on my heel and left. I heard her squeal _yes!_ And chuckled.

"Ahh, Sonny." I sighed.

**Cheesy Weesy as usual. I actually dreamt of this. Weird right? Am I the only one that dreams of SWAC? lol Review please, your comments make my day. =D **


End file.
